Minish Adventures
by Tonikku
Summary: Mino and Malon have adventures. Such as running from spiders. Hilarity ensues.
1. New Home At Lon Lon Ranch

The wind was windy as it blew through the forest. The grass rustled and the branches swayed lightly. Mino travelled further through the midday Minish Woods, and he was moving into Lon lon Ranch, which was quite a long way from the woods for him. Mino was a Minish after all.

The tall grass slapped his face, which he kept pushing away. He carried nothing more then his sword, his staff, his lucky charm and a bag of provisions. He didn't need anything else, as the deed to the place his grandfather had left him was all his. Mino often got lonely, so he had the habit of thinking out loud.

"This Lon Lon Ranch seems nice. Fresh supplies of milk, free open spaces... of course, there is the backfire of the girl who lives there. Grandpa says she constantly looks for Minish, which might be a problem." He thought. Though he had heard the old tradition that Minish are supposed to show themselves to good children. Prehaps he should show himself to this 'Malon' girl? He pondered as he walked through a swaying flowerbed, honeybees collecting nectar above him.

He reached the end of the forest, where daylight broke through the thick trees. Birds whistled on the tops of the trees, which Mino could never see, as they were so tall. He gazed at the ranch, the cows and horses in the surrounding fields. Small ponds of spring water were scattered nearby. He continued his hike towards it, with a smile on his face. When he reached the edge of the grass, he looked to see if anybody was on the road. He had a fear of spiders, their eight eyes greedily wanting to devour him. He ran across the dirt path, still glancing around for any sign of life. He went under the huge and through the grass of the ranch fields. After more walking, he finally arrived at the house. He stared at it, looking at the immense door which towered over him. Mino scratched his head.

"This is gonna take some of the old Leafen family skill..." He heard humming from around the corner of the house. He ran to the edge, and peeked around the corner. The huge girl named Malon was sitting on a chair making a daisy chain. Mino had to admit she was quite pretty. A low voice sounded from the open window behind her.

"Malon! Break over. Time to get back to milking." She sighed and looked at the daisy chain she had made.

"Okay Dad. Just a second." She began finishing the chain. Mino knew he had to act fast. He ran across the edge of the house, then climbed a sunflower and hopped onto the stoll. Being careful not to get her attention, he jumped into her back pocket and waited. She got up, opened the door and walked inside. She sat on the stoll by the cow and began milking. Mino jumped back out, and onto the floor.

"Too easy." He whispered. Mino then ran to the corner of the room, then slipped into the secret door his Grandpa had made. Without making a noise, he closed the door and looked at his new home.


	2. Peaceful Times In Hyrule Town

Rain thundered down outside, hindering Mino. He twitched with anger, as he knew the rain was stopping him from reaching the berry tree in the fields behind Lon Lon Ranch. Rain could possibly knock any Minish out for the count by one hit. He absolutely LOVED berries. Accepting defeat, he walked back to his room in the Hyrulian house walls. He entered and went back to making Kinstones. Mino's full name was Mino Leafen, and the Leafen family were known as some of the best Kinstone makers in all of Hyrule. He toiled away the rest of the night.

Waking the next day, he got out of bed (which was a used box of sardines) and left his home. He noticed Malon milking the cow nearby. Not surprising, since his house was in the walls of the milking room. She hummed a melody, and Mino hummed along, enjoying it. He heard footsteps, so he hid in some nearby hay. Malon's father, Talon entered. He was straightening his moustache while he talked.  
"Malon, how much milk has our lovely cow Betty given today?" He asked his young red-haired daughter. She looked around to him and grinned.

"She's given a little more than usual today. Guess we are lucky, huh?" She replied.

"Sure are. Now come on, that milk isn't gonna sell itself, you know. I'll milk the other cows while you're gone, alright?"  
"Okay Dad." She got off her stoll and went around the back of the house to whell the cart. She loaded the milk bottles, tied the cart to Epona and went towards Hyrule Town. Mino was watching her, and feeling slightly bored, he followed her.

Mino had somehow managed to keep up with her until the gates. he had to make sure he wasn't seen. Luckily, Minish had made a tunnel network in the groung of Hyrule Town, so Mino took the tunnel. He walked around in pitch blackness for a while, until he came to the next exit. He poked his head up and sure this was near the library. Malon was right next to it, selling the famous Lon Lon Milk. Mino sat on a blade of grass and watched her. The clouds rolled by, and Mino had gotten bored again after a hour. He suddenly heard Malon greet someone from the gates.  
"Link!" She shouted.

A blonde boy clad in green walked over to Malon and smiled. He had a sword, much like Mino's. Mino had been trained as a swordsman after all.

"Hi Malon. How's buisness?" He asked.  
"It's great. Are you going to make it even greater for me?" She said.

"Sure am. Here's your 100 Rupees." He handed over a sparkling Red Rupee. Malon emptied some Lon Lon Milk into his bottle, and Link began to walk away.

"Wait boy." His hat said. Mino's eyes widened as the hat moved by itself and blinked. He looked around, then looked directly at him for a second. Mino blinked in fear that he would tell the two Hyrulians he was there. Link had a spare bottle, and he didn't want to be put in it and exhibited like a pet. The hat averted the gaze, but still looked at him through the corner of his eye.

"Link, come back here tomorrow. A friend of mine might still be here." He winked at Mino, then nudged the boy with his beak. "Now let's go." The boy walked off, waving to Malon as Malon waved back. Mino knew he had heard the voice somewhere, but couldn't put his finger on it. Noticing that Malon was heading back home, he yawned and hopped off the blade of grass. But before he could head back, a huge shadow fell on him.  
"Hey look! A Picori!"  
Mino froze in pure fear.


	3. Escapades And Flashbacks

He wanted to run. It was the natural reaction of the situation every Minish feared. Yet his legs had been rooted with fear. The school he had attended had always told him of the danger of Hyrulians, and Mino was probably the only one who had listening while the other students slacked off. School for Minish always lasted until the student was ten years old, when he could train in more aspects by themselves or an indepenent tudor. He had taken magic by the forest magician Ezlo and and practiced swordsmenship by himself.

What Mino hadn't realised (and it is probably best he didn't) is that there was actully three Hyrulians looking at him. They were about eleven to twelve and were good friends. Seeing a Picori was very rare, so they were all amazed on their luck of seeing something people called a legend. They looked at each other. The first one, a blonde girl, stared back at it.

"Think we should capture it?" She asked her friends. Mino twitched as his fear doubled. The second, a black haired boy, jumped with glee.

"Yeah, and we can squish it and stuff!" He said. Mino was absolutely terrified now. One more bad thing and he would be sprinting faster than the wind to the tunnel. The third, a brunette girl, piped up.

"Maybe we could feed it to a spider." Mino made a mad dash through the tunnel, screaming. By the time they had realised he was running away, he had shot himself into the tunnel. He laid there panting, knowing the tunnel was too small for them to get him. That was deadly close. If he had told Ezlo of that, he would have been both praised for showing skill by running at the right moment, and scowled for getting in trouble. The three Hyrulians had left frowning after realising he had ran away. He sighed with relief on the relief of the sound of their footsteps fading away. Those sick people! They were going to kill him for personal pleasure? He remembered a lesson Ezlo had taught...

_Ezlo wrote 'Hyrulians' on the board. Each student was doing their own thing. Mino was listening intently to his teacher, while Vaati was next to him taking a nap. Everyone knew Vaati had extra lessons with Ezlo by himself, so nobody minded him missing a lesson. Chances are he had already heard about the subject. Other Minish were either listening or practicing magic in the back of the class. Ezlo smacked his staff on the floor, making a loud bang. Everyone looked and listened, with the exception of Vaati._

_"Alright class, today's subject is Hyrulians. I'm pretty sure you have all heard of them, and prehaps one of two of you may have even seen one. They're about 80 times your size and the majority of them don't think you exist. They only believe Minish, or Picori as they call us, as legends. And- **VAATI! PAY ATTENTION TO THE CLASS!**" Vaati fell out of his chair. Everyone laughed, even Mino who usually didn't do anything but listen in class. Ezlo cleared his throat as Vaati got up, and he continued the lesson..._

Mino thought about how he his classmates were doing now. Prehaps karma had went gotten them and they had died at Hyrulian hands. He dismissed the idea of his good friend Vaati dying, and headed back home...


End file.
